Conventionally, as apparatuses for performing failure analyses of semiconductor devices, failure analysis apparatuses that detect heat generated in the semiconductor devices to locate failures thereof have been used. In such a failure analysis apparatus, for example, a bias voltage is applied to an electronic circuit included in the semiconductor device. Then, a thermal image is acquired by imaging the semiconductor device by means of an imaging device having sensitivity in a wavelength range of infrared light, and by analyzing the thermal image, heat generation in the semiconductor device is located (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).